1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device connectable to a network, and, particularly, to a terminal device, a connectable position information display method, and a program which can transmit photographed image data over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras which photograph a subject are used widely. Recently, digital cameras having a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) capability are becoming popular to transmit photographed images to a photograph sharing site or the like using the wireless LAN capability. The transmission of photographed images is carried out with a digital camera connected to, for example, a wireless LAN access point at home or an access point of a public wireless network provided in a city.
Areas where a digital camera can establish radio communication with an access point are mainly a place inside a house like home, a place in a restaurant, and a station, and places where transmission of photographed images is carried out are restricted to those areas. It is therefore power consumable to always search for an access point to find a radio communicatable area for a digital camera to transmit images, which is likely to interfere the original purpose of digital cameras to photograph images.
To cope with the situation, JP-A-2008-28993 (Patent Document 1) describes the configuration of determining whether the current position of a user is in an area where communication to an access point can be established by using position information of a connectable access point and current position information acquired from an external device. According to the configuration, an attempt to establish communication to a network when it is determined that the current position lies in a connectable area.
The configuration described in Patent Document 1 can prevent a digital camera from consuming power through a constant search for an access point.